New Reality
by BrenShorter
Summary: what if Troy and Gabriella never met that New Year? Gabriella became the captain of the East High Scholastic Decathlon team and Troy didn’t even know she existed. When Troy runs into the new girl. will he stick to the status quo? or will he sick with her?
1. Chapter 1

New Reality

By Brennan Shorter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to High School Musical….

Summary: what if Troy and Gabriella never met that New Year? Gabriella became the captain of the East High Scholastic Decathlon team and Troy didn't even know she existed. When Troy runs into the new girl literally! Will he stick to the status quo? Or will he stick with her? Find out in New Reality.

**Trailer**

**Meet Troy Bolton he's a junior and the captain of the basketball team and the most popular boy in school.**

Shows Troy playing in a game he shoots a three pointer and makes it. The crowd cheers and he flexes his muscles and shows a thousand watt smile and several girls scream and take pictures.

**What no one notices is Troy is also the nicest guy in East High, everyone thinks since he's a jock he's an ass.**

Shows Troy pushing through a giant crowd in the hallway and making one of the senior football players put down the freshman he was holding up to the lockers and everyone looks at Troy in shock.

**And though he would never tell anyone he loves to sing and play guitar.**

Shows Troy sitting in bed playing a guitar

"Early morning into afternoon  
I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you to get up  
I sit up, I don't know what to do  
But I've got a lovely view from here

Lazy days the lovely ways of you  
I'm telling the truth  
'Cause I'm well into you  
And I can't decide, and it's blowing my mind if I  
Had the time of my life last night

'Cause I'm so tired of love hesitating  
It's got me hanging around  
And we're so close together  
But won't get any better  
'Till your open eyes say your mine

'Cause I've seen the light come in through the white blinds  
As you pull the covers in over your eyes  
You can't wait to get back to the moonlight  
And you feel the breeze come in through the window  
I'm gonna lean on over quiet and whisper  
"Staying in bed is the good life"

So I'll move a little closer, try to make the most of this  
And I'll be damned if I don't leave without a kiss  
You're the creation of my frustration  
And the result of my temptation  
So wake up baby, let's start the day right now  
Wake up baby let's start the day right now

'Cause I'm so tired of love hesitating  
It's got me hanging around  
And we're so close together  
But won't get any better  
'Till your open eyes say your mine

'Cause I've seen the light come in through the white blinds  
As you pull the covers in over your eyes  
You can't wait to get back to the moonlight  
And you feel the breeze come in through the window  
I'm gonna lean on over quiet and whisper  
"Staying in bed is the good life"

As I feel you roll beside me  
The little sweet nothings are giving me something worth while

Cause I've seen the light come in through the white blinds  
As you pull the covers in over your eyes  
You can't wait to get back to the moonlight  
And you feel the breeze come in through the window  
I'm gonna lean on over quiet and whisper  
"Staying in bed is the good life"  
"Staying in bed is the good life"  
"Staying in bed is the good life"  
(AN: lyrics "the good life" by five times august)

**Meet Gabriella Montez a junior, and the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. Secretly she's a magnificent singer and songwriter.**

Shows Gabriella writing an extremely long equation on the chalkboard while singing softly

"You are fine You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)  
Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)"

then when someone comes into the room she immediately stops.

**When Troy and Gabriella run into each other in the hallway he can't take his eyes off her.**

"Ow!"

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Troy says while picking up all her books. He smiles as he picks up a guitar pick "hey do you play?" he looks up at the girl and into her gorgeous brown eyes and he is struck numb '_whoa'_ "uh sorry about that…I-I didn't see you" he says as he stands up "are you ok?" "Yeah it just hurts when I laugh" she said with a small smile and stands up their gazes still locked. He chuckles and his smile widens "I'll try to keep the comedy to a minimum then" she giggles "yeah thanks" '_that has to be the most perfect giggle in the whole world…wait I don't even know this girl what am I _

_doing?!...you're getting to know her stupid!!...shut up voice!! god I'm going crazy…no you're just stupid!! Talk to her!!' _he hands her, her stuff "here I'm really sorry about that…." "Gabriella M-" he cuts her off "Montez… yeah you're in my homeroom… you're new here right? ...Oh yeah um I'm-""Troy Bolton, East Highs top wildcat…I know who you are" her voice sounded sad at the end

**When the status quo interferes what will happen?**

"HEY CAPTAIN!! Hurry up!" Chad shouts at him

"Look I'll see you later, Troy."

"Wait, can I have your number?" he asks grabbing her arm "I don't think that's a good idea…I mean you seem nice but I need to get back to reality…" "What reality?" he asks confused, "the one where you go back to your friends and don't know I exist" she walks away breaking his grip on her arm "Gabriella?"

**What will Troy do now??**

**Find out in New Reality!!**

**AN: alright R&R and tell me what you think**


	2. Ow!

**AN: well here is the next instalment of New Reality which I hope you all like please R&R, and give me any ideas you guys might have for the story**

* * *

Ch 1-

Troy was walking to a group of his basketball buddies who were on their way to free period workout there is barely anyone in the halls at all. He passed the sign up for the winter musical and kept watching it while walking '_hmmm I might sign up for that I like to sing…__are you crazy!! Your friends would freak out!! Not to mention dad!! ….No dad would be cool with it he did buy me my first guitar after all...yea I guess he was cool with that but __if he finds out you'll miss practice for the audition though he'll be pissed!...Shut up you stupid voice! Leave me alone!' _Troy was too busy watching the sign to notice the girl right in front of him and he walked right into her. Suddenly he was on the ground

"Ow!" the girl said her books flying everywhere "Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Troy says, finally noticing the girl currently on the ground with him,Who's holding her head full of wavy dark hair, he occupies himself by picking up all her books. He smiles as he picks up a guitar pick "Hey, do you play?" he looks at the girl and into her gorgeous brown eyes and he is struck numb, his smile disappearing for a slack jaw. '_whoa'_ "s-sorry about that…I-I didn't see you there" he says as he stands up blushing heavily a large goofy grin appears on his face as he offers his hand to help her up. He can't help but notice how her small soft hand seems to fit into his and contact with her seems to run an electric shock

through his system "are you OK?" "Yeah it just hurts when I laugh I guess" she said with a small smile tucking some of her dark brown almost black hair behind her ear, while their gazes where still locked. He chuckles and his smile widens "I'll try to keep the comedy to a minimum then though I think it'll be very hard I'll tone it down just for you" he leans closer to her and wiggles his eyebrows and she giggles "yeah thanks" '_that has to be the most perfect giggle in the whole world…wait I don't even know this girl what am I doing?!...you're getting to know her stupid!!...shut up voice!! God I'm going crazy!!…no you're just stupid!! Talk to her!!' _he hands her, her stuff "here I'm really sorry about that…." "Gabriella, Gabriella M-" he cuts her off pointing at her

"Montez… yeah… you're in my homeroom… you're new here right? Are you in a sport or something? Cause I don't think I've seen you around" "oh no um captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team" she said shyly '_wow genius… strangely I like scratch LOVE that' _"yeah? Wow cool and apparently closet musician too" he smiled again as she giggled _'wow that giggle again…she's so cool…and so pretty! why haven't i ever seen her before?!' _"...Oh yeah I almost forgot um I'm-" "Troy Bolton, East Highs top wildcat…I know who you are" her voice was suddenly sad at the end his smile becomes concern "Hey is something wrong?" "Um no I'm fine...I just gotta get to class" "Oh um well where is it maybe I could walk you there"

he says hurriedly not at all eager for her to go "oh no that's OK I've gotta meet my friend Taylor so…bye" she starts to walk away "hey well maybe we can hang out sometime or something…"he says as he catches up with her "HEY CAPTAIN!! Hurry up!" Chad shouts at him "Look I'll see you later, Troy." "Wait… can I have your number?" he asks grabbing her arm when she starts to walk away "I don't think that's a good idea…I mean you seem nice but I need to get back to reality…"

"Reality?" he asks confused, "Yeah reality the one where you go back to your friends and don't know I exist and I don't get hurt or prank-ed which I'm sure that's what this is." she walks away breaking his grip on her arm "Gabriella?!" he yells after her "what?!" he whispers to himself


	3. Hide!

**Disclaimer: again I do not own high school musical… blah blah blah…please don't sue! I'll be a good little boy I promise!!**

_Recap: "Reality?" he asks confused, "Yeah reality the one where you go back to your friends and don't know I exist_ _and I don't get hurt or pranked which I'm sure that's what this is." she walks away breaking his grip on her arm "Gabriella?!" he yells after her "what?!" he whispers to himself_

* * *

Ch- 2

Troy stood there in confusion as the mysterious yet enticing girl called Gabriella walked away in a great hurry. _'What did I say that was so bad? …and what did she mean by pranked? I have to talk to her again…except I don't have her number!' _Then an idea hit him and he smiled

'_I don't need her number, I can talk to her here… at school…Hmmmm I should come up with a nickname for her for when I talk to her again….if she ever talks to me again…..which reminds me what the hell did I do?!...Next time I see her I'll ask….maybe….Gabi? No not that, everyone calls her that…Ella? Eh better it has gotta be something no one else calls her….GAB-BRIE-ELLA….that's it!! BRIE!! It's perfect' _Noticing that he still had her guitar pick in his hand he stared at it. "HI TROY!!" he jumped as someone giggled annoyingly in his ear.

He looked at her trying to hide his disgust "Hi Sharpay….um I gotta go…give something…to someone…BYE!" Troy gave her a small wave then ran away as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction Gabriella had run "TROY WAIT!….WAIT UP SILLY!!" when he looked over his shoulder he saw Sharpay was following him with her sparkly pink heels clicking on the hallway tiles as she struggled to catch up. Suddenly as he rounded the corner he ran straight into someone not even noticing who they were he put his hand over their mouth and pulled the person into an alcove in the hallway hidden by a pillar with him. He looked out in time to see Sharpay run right past them

"TROY….TROY WHERE ARE YOU SILLY?" making sure the coast was clear he stepped out and sighed with relief then shivered with revulsion as he thought about what she would have done to him completely forgetting about the person he had hidden "Wow Wildcat we really need to stop meeting like this." He turned around eyes wide "G-Gabriella…your back!!...that's great!!" she looked amused until she suddenly turned shy and timidly asked "Um can I have my pick back please?" "Oh yeah I-I was just coming to look for you" he thrust the pick at her nervously _'what the hell!! Why am I nervous…I'm never nervous…. Not even during a league championship!! Something is seriously wrong with me… and it's all because of this….this GIRL!!...this very pretty girl that you seem to be staring at which is clearly making her uncomfortable.'_

He thought as Gabriella nervously shifted from foot to foot under his intense gaze. She took the pick out of his outstretched hand "Um see you around Wildcat" and zipped past him taking off again into the hallway. Troy whipped around frustrated at how she kept disappearing he jumped in surprise when he pocket started vibrating "_Dude where the hell R U?? U missed free . Work out!"_ _'Oh right I forgot about Chad and the guys'_ He quickly typed a message to Chad that he would be in the secret garden and to meet him there in 5 minutes.

**

* * *

**

AN: so please read and tell me what you think...please push the button!! if you push and leave a review I promise I'll write faster


End file.
